monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Goddess Ilias/@comment-24255870-20150506000541
{SPOILERS AHEAD ABOUT MGQ:P PART 1!!!} Okay, so I just read this page again and finished shortly MGQ:P1... There's a lot of saying about this chaos and the white rabbit (who leads Alice, but.. to what? I wonder if we'll have to see the other characters of Alice in Wonderland?) also tells to Ilias it's her fault things are that way... She basically wanted to become omnipotent and fused holy and dark powers, which should be opposed and cohexistent but not in a same living being. And due to her plans this happened a lot (Luka is a holy creature that uses dark tecniques and is heavily influenced by the dark side), Promestein creates all the chimeras who are fusions of dark and holy, Black Alice tries to have holy energy inbued in her small body, Luka and Alice infuse both holy and dark energy to the Quadruple Giga... The MGQ original dimension fuxked things up pretty much as keeping the energies in the world at the same time but separated... So maybe this is the source of the chaos in another dimension? Because from what I understood of chaos from the Part 1 of Paradox... I can't help but think about this. Another thing... Who do you think that comes from the original trilogy's dimension? We're sure Ilias was thrown from the old world to this Paradox world, but... Probably there are others, too (two more are obvious, being the kids of Alice and Luka, even if I don't get WHY they came here as well... Did something unpleasant happen to the dimension we saved, too?). I hope Black Alice shown in that tower isn't from the old dimension but's actually from this one, or she'll probably be thinking of a fucking crazy plan... But speaking of Ilias more... I had read on a few forums that people says it's probably Ilias AFTER being sealed by Luka... But I see it kinda hard... She does know things from the original trilogy but she doesn't seem to hate Luka yet for rebelling to her (nor mentions the fact he manages to defeat her). Maybe it's Ilias from a different dimension where things were going the same way of the original MGQ trilogy? Or maybe we'll see another part of why Ilias (maybe once she went back) decided to fulfil her dream of becoming omnipotent? I'm ready to be mindfucked by TTR, whatever they'll choose. Because I already know it's gonna be great. Also... who is this Luka? From what the white rabbit said, it seems he's different from the other Luka(s)? Things sound difficult and fishy... Not to mention Sonya that shouldn't exist (but which doesn't sound weird as we're in a different dimension where things went another way... But then why did we get these Tartarus and all the chaos spreading? I also can't seem to get what Luka's father may be up to... Nor what Lazarus' letter (about a grave) means... We got just one part, yet there are so many things going on... De La Croix, Promestein, Black Alice, the White Rabbit, Heinrich, the Seraphim(s), the Lilith Sisters, the weird war, the weird cohexistence, the Paradox's Ilias not being there (from what we see), the Evalutation working (and being from the same dimension of the loli Ilias from what she seemed to say)... I could make a list, but I'd surely miss things due to the amount. So... Let's discuss? Hopefully someone may enlighten me on some of my questions as they understood more from the Japanese parts (sadly I can't read Japanese at all) and figured a lot of things out! EDIT: Also, I think the time for Ilias to redeem herself and realise cohexistence isn't bad has come! And that's why I played with her before using Alice, to see what it's like to bring the holy goddess around the world with monsters as comrades! ... Even if having her not change her opinion and stick ot the plan would be just as cool, showing her huge hatred for monsters... We'll see what happens :P